


Death-Defying Acts

by DreamsOfSleep



Series: Ness Drabbles [7]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Day At The Zoo, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: Jess helps Nick face his fears.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcantmakeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantmakeme/gifts).



> Inspired by youcan'tmakeme's excellent Tumblr series ["Things That Nick and Jess Have in Common"](https://dreamsofsleepingin.tumblr.com/post/158191045258/things-that-nick-and-jess-have-in-common-7)

“Jess…this is insane. I’m leaving now.”

She pulls on the sleeve of his hoodie. “But you like the zoo…”

“There’s a reason the regular good zoos keep everything in cages and behind plate glass windows, _Jessica._ ”

“It’s a petting zoo for _children._ ” She points to the sign.

“Yeah and I bet they have a long list of kids that have suddenly gone ‘missing.’ All the animals probably have a taste for human flesh. They’re probably ultra-hungry now, just waiting for a big, juicy adult arm to reach in so they can bite it off.”

She shouldn’t have let him binge-watch _The Walking Dead_ yesterday. He’s fallen back down the zombie hole again. A sequel for _Z is for Zombie_ is in the works. She's sure of it.

“They’re just babies, Nick. Look, I’ll even go first.” She starts to reach down into the tank to pet the baby shark but he grabs her wrist. If anybody is losing an arm today, it won’t be her.

He knows Jess won't let them leave unless he at least tries to touch one of these stupid, bloodthirsty monsters. _Is 'bloodthirsty' the word he wants to use here? They aren't vampires. Maybe he should go with 'flesh-eating.' Gah! Focus, Miller! This isn't the time to get caught up in writing the Next Great American Zombie Novel._ He wishes he remembered to bring his notebook to write all of this down. 'Zombie Sharks' could be the next big thing. He's held onto her wrist for an awkwardly long time. She is still looking at him expectantly.

“ _Fine._ I’ll do it.” He glares at the zoo employee standing next to the tank making money off this death trap. This is probably why he went to law school. He’s definitely suing this place if he loses this arm. It’s his writing arm. He quickly dips his hand into the tank and awkwardly pets the shark. It’s actually not that bad. It feels smooth like he’s petting the hood of a car. A car with a mind of its own that could turn around and kill him. He doesn’t know he’s holding his breath until he pulls his hand back out. He lets out a shaky exhale. Jess smiles her proud smile at him. He’s glad she was here to witness him defying death. Nick Miller lives on to see another day.


End file.
